Flashback
by LiamSPond
Summary: Rick/Shane (Rane?) PWP. Might become more. Dirty talk. Mentions of underage. bottom!Rick


This is my first Walking Dead fic. I'm not very experienced when it comes to writing sex, but I tried it anyway. I might turn this in to a multi-chapter story if you guys think I should. Follow me on Twitter Ryan_Actually

* * *

Rick had always been attracted to Shane. Not men in general, just Shane. Something about him just flipped a switch in Rick's head. He knew somewhere deep inside that if it came down to it, he would chose Shane over Lori.

He and Shane were out in the woods tracking a buck big enough to feed the group for a week. Shane had gotten really hot so he had pulled of his shirt and tucked it in the back of his pants. He turned to say something to Rick, but Rick wasn't paying attention to Shane's words. He was watching a drop of sweat slid down Shane's broad chest and over his taught torso.

Rick closed his eyes and remembered back to before the whole world went to shit. Back when things were normal. Not really normal by average standards, but compared to the apocalypse they where living now, everything in the past seemed normal.

F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K

"Fuckin kids," Shane said as he threw open the door to the locker room at the police station. "It's a hundred and three degrees out and they wanna go and make us chase them down."

A couple of kids had stolen a DVD player and a couple of adult DVDs from the store down town and made a break for it. Shane and Rick had chased them down seven blocks before they finally caught them. Both were now drenched in sweat.

They started stripping out of their uniforms. Rick paused as Shane peeled off his undershirt. From the looks of it, he had been at the gym pretty often; his pecs glistened with sweat, his torso rippled with muscle.

"I can't figure out how to get that v line you've got," Rick said, still ogling Shane's physique.

"You're gettin' there," he said as he walked by to grab a towel. He playfully slapped Rick on the ass as he passed.

Rick turned and watched as Shane started the water and dropped his pants and boxers in one move. His perky ass cheeks spread slightly as he bent over to untangle his foot. Rick desperately wanted to bury his tongue in Shane's ass and give him the rim job of his life.

Shane closed his eyes as he washed the sweat from his face. Rick took the opportunity to drool over Shane's cock. "You gettin' in?" He said, absentmindedly grabbing his balls.

"Huh?" Rick said, quickly averting his eyes. Shane was hung. Six inches soft, at least.

"Are you checkin' out my dick?"

"What? No, I was just..."

"Don't act like you weren't. I've seen you before. Sneaking looks at my junk. I mean I don't blame you, I'm hung like a fuckin' donkey." Shane grabbed his dick.

Rick didn't know what to do. He felt his briefs getting tighter as his cock twitched to life.

"It's alright Rick. It's the heat man. It's got you all steamed up. Hell I'm horny too." He slid his hand across his stomach and up to his chest trying to be seductive. It was working.

"I saw that bulge in your pants when you tackled that kid."

"What are you talkin' about? I wasn't..."

"I would'a popped a woody too if I'd been straddling that kid." Shane walked over behind Rick. Rick didn't move.

"What where you thinkin' about?" Shane had pressed his body against Ricks back and had his lips at Rick's ears. He spoke in a deep breathy voice, "Grinding your clothed cocks together, writhing around on each other. Stuffing your hands up his shirt and feeling up his sweaty, teenage muscle." As he said this, Shane slid his hands up Rick's tshirt and rubbed his hairy six-pack.

"You feel so firm Rick." Shane slipped his hands down to Rick's waist band. As he pressed his lips to Rick's salty neck, he groped him over the fabric. Rick let out a deep moan. Shane's hard dick pressed against Rick's briefs covered ass. Shane hooked his thumbs through the waist band and pulled the briefs off. Rick's cock sprung to attention, slapping against his abs. Shane grabbed him and turned him around. Their mouths met in a sloppy, salty tongues battled as Rick grabbed Shane's ass and pulled him against his body. He reached down and grabbed both of their cocks and began jerking them together.

"I've wanted you since middle school," Rick said in between kisses. "First time I saw you naked in the locker room I knew I had to have you." Shane began massaging Rick's ass, brushing over his pucker. "I used to jerk off thinking of you."

"I'm all yours now," Shane said.

"Fuck me Shane."

"Well look at you talkin' dirty," he smiled as he spread Rick's ass open.

"I need you inside me Shane."

Shane leaned in an whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna scream my name." As he said this, he pushed the first finger inside of Rick, who hissed and moaned.

"Your ass is pretty wet, but I'm gonna need some lube.

Rick grabbed Shane's hand and pulled it up, sucking in Shane's fingers, coating them in saliva.

"Guess that works too."

Shane went back to loosening Rick's hole, slipping a second finger in and scissoring the tight ring of muscle.

"Enough with the finger fucking Shane, I need you balls deep inside me right now!"

His forceful attitude took Shane by surprise, but it was hot. Rick laid down on the bench, legs in the air, his pink hole on display. Shane grabbed Rick's legs and placed the tip of his cock at Rick's entrance.

"You're sure you wanna do this?"

"I want you to fucking split me open with that donkey cock."

"This is gonna hurt like hell at first," Shane spit in his hand and lubed up his dick and then pushed in slowly, inch by inch, letting Rick adjust to his size. Finally his pubes brushed against Ricks ass and he began pumping slowly in and out. Rick started pumping his own cock in time with Shane's thrusts.

"Christ, your so tight," He said as he sped up the pace. His balls created a rhythmic slapping sound as they bounced against Rick's ass.

"You feel so fuckin' good inside me." Shane started moving faster, sweat dripping down his face, his muscles rippling as he thrust into his partner. Rick moaned loudly as Shane hit his prostate. "Harder! Fuck me like a man!"

Shane grunted as he adjusted his grip and started pounding Rick. He moved his hand to Rick's throat, lightly squeezing him. This put Rick over the edge. With a cry of ecstasy, he came. His body shook with a vision-blurring orgasm.

"I'm not gonna last much longer; I'm gonna bust a nut." Shane gave one last bone-shaking thrust and came with a deep, throaty moan. He pulled out and lay on the bench opposite Rick. "Shit. That was intense. I ain't had one that good in months."

Rick looked at Shane, laying there covered in love sweat, his chest rising and falling. He wanted this to mean more that it did. He wanted Shane to see this as more than just a quick fuck to relieve some tension. At this moment, more than anything, he wanted to say, "_I love you._"


End file.
